mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dribbal
}} Dribbal is a Glorp Corp Mixel. Description Personality Dribbal is a know-it-all Mixel who actually knows very little! With horn-rimmed glasses and a superior manner, this goopy Glorp Corp member can talk and talk. Whether right or wrong, Dribbal will go on forever despite the snot dripping from his nose. The funny thing is that none of the other Mixels pay any attention at all to Dribbal's opinions! Physical Appearance He is varying shades of green. He has a pointy nose with snot coming out of it and eyes that have glasses. His mouth is usually wide open. It has two teeth on both the top and the bottom, but the bottom teeth are pointy. His tongue is dark green. He has a short green body with green and white arms that have black hands. His feet are dark green in the front and light green in the back. Ability TBA Biography First adventures Dribbal was one of many Mixels who were forced to outrun the Nixelstorm and help shut it down. ("Mixels Rush") Memorable Quotes None so far. Set Information Dribbal will be released as part of the Series 6 Mixels sets in the October 2015 product wave. His product number is 41548 and he contains 52 pieces. Background Information *His name is an intentional misspelling of the word "dribble". *He seems to be loosely based on a Capybara, which is an animal that lives in in rivers, swamps, etc. Trivia *He is the first known Mixel whose name begins with "D". He is also the only 2015 Glorp Corp Mixel who does not have the letter "U" in his name. *He uses a minifigure head piece for his eyes, just like Slumbo, Balk, Mesmo, Rokit, Boogly, Snoof, Kramm, Forx and Kuffs. Although he uses this piece, nothing is on top. *He is the first Mixel with glasses. This also probably makes him the first Mixel with bad eyesight. *He's the second Glorp Corp Mixel with snot coming out of his nose. The first was Glomp. *He uses a transparent green crystal brick and transparent green stud to represent his snot. **Shuff and Slumbo use a crystal piece too. *He is the second Mixel that uses a round plate as teeth, the first being Niksput. *The piece used for his tongue is the same one used for Krog's, but green. **In turn, the piece used for their tongues is the same one that's used as the end of Flurr's tail. *He is the fifth Mixel with a ball-jointed jaw; the first being Niksput, the second being Boogly, the third being Krog, and the fourth being Tungster. *He, along with Vulk, Gobba, Hoogi, Rokit, Niksput, Snoof, Chilbo, Gox, Kamzo, Kramm, Kuffs, and Camillot, has ball-jointed arms. *His set's feet are similar to the Kamzo and Spugg Mix. *His personality is very similar to Chilbo's. **They both act like know-it-alls. Gallery Appearances TV series Season 2 Merchandise Games *Mixels Rush Other Category:Glorp Corp Category:2015 Category:Series 6 Category:Unreleased Mixels Category:Mixels Category:Male characters Category:Asymmetrical Mixels Category:Mixels with the least pieces Category:Translucent/Transparent Pieces Category:Mixels Rush Category:Mixels with headwear for eyes Category:Elemental Nose Category:Mixels with noses Category:Four teeth Category:Sharp Teeth Category:Underbite Category:Uniquely colored tongue Category:Ball-jointed arms Category:Unique feet Category:Animal-like Mixels Category:Rodent Mixels